thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simba's Birthday
Simba's Birthday is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. Transcript (At the Pride Lands, the Pridelanders are sleeping in the royal den as the lions and lionesses wake up from a morning start) *Nala: Good morning Simba. *Simba: Good morning Nala. *Simba: What a fresh start. *Kion: *wakes up, yawning* Still night? *Kiara: *wakes up* The sun is going up. *Kion: What a nice day to heat up the Pride Lands. *Simba: Let's go take a look at a view of the whole land. You know what's up with the Pride Lands. (At the peak of Pride Rock, Simba and his family watch over the view to see how the animals are doing in their homes) *Simba: Take a look at them. *Nala: The Circle of Life is there upon us. *Kion: So what do you want to do today? *Simba: I want to go to the watering hole and catch some fish. *Nala: Hello? Timon and Pumbaa are suppose to come and pick you up for a special meeting. *Simba: Timon and Pumbaa want me at the falls? You didn't tell me that there is a special meeting for all the animals at the Hakuna Matata Club. *Kiara: It's suppose to be today. *Simba: You know what, i'm going. *Nala: Good luck Simba. Don't get too close to a hyena. *Simba: No predator should come on this day. Keep an eye on the lookout. *Kion: We will dad. *Simba: Gotta go. See you in the afternoon. *Kiara: Take care dad. *Kion: Well, you know what to do. *Nala: We should set up a surprise party. It's really his birthday today. *Kion: I'll check on all of my friends in the lair of the Lion Guard. (At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte are sleeping on the ground as Kion came to wake them up) *Kion: Wake up sleepy heads. *Bunga: Whoa, it's morning now? *Fuli: Oh brother. *Beshte: Time to start the day. *Ono: Ah, the light. You know it's the time of the day to go outside and protect the animals from danger. *Kion: Not today everyone. We got a special planning to do. *Bunga: Like what? Set up the Kupatana Celebration? *Kion: No. Today is a special day for the king. So we gotta set the whole Pride Rock into a glamorus decoration. *Fuli: We're gonna design it no matter what. *Bunga: Whatever we do, we're going design it with a lot of love and bugs. *Fuli: Bugs? Ew. No one want to see a bug crawling on the walls. *Bunga: Fine. Just design the rock with leafs. *Fuli: It's going to smell like roots when we throw all the leafs around the rock. *Kion: Don't worry, they won't smell bad. *Beshte: So are we going to design this rock or what? *Ono: Oh yes we will. *Beshte: You know i'm ready. *Kion: Let's get this party started with designing the rock. *Bunga: Zuka Zama! (At Hakuna Matata Falls, Simba meet up with Timon and Pumbaa with a bunch of animals at the club) *Simba: Hello my friends, i have arrived for a special club meeting. *Timon: Hey look it's Simba. *Pumbaa: Nice to see you Simba. *Simba: Look like everyone is here for the club. *Timon: Everyone is here, including you. *Pumbaa: That does it well, right Timon? *Timon: Yeah. Everyone listen up, we got some things to do for our annual meeting. *Elephant: High ho. *Monkey: Ooh ooh ah ah. *Hippo: Hippy hop samba. *Mongoose: Can we start the club already? *Timon: Alright. Let's begin. *Pumbaa: So those who can been into the Hakuna Matata jungle, look like we're going to learn a lesson on how to not worry when going on a trip. *Simba: I have been on vacation once with Nala on the passing of a old friend. *Timon: Ah shucks. I didn't know you lost a friend of yours. It make us sad. *Simba: Don't cry, don't cry. *Timon and Pumbaa: *cry together* *Simba: Oh god. *Elephant: You guys are babies. *Simba: Enough with the crying boys. *Timon: Alright, no more crying. *Pumbaa: Timon, just stop. *stop crying* *Timon: *stop crying* Okay, i heard you. *Monkey: Continue the meeting. *Timon: What you do on vacation, pack your bags before forgetting and go to any place you wanted to go. *Pumbaa: What place do you like to go when you're on vacation? *Simba: I know. Hakuna Matata. *Timon: All the time? Come on, there gotta be a place to stay for one day other than the jungle we always visit. *Simba: I never go to other places than Hakuna Matata for vacation. MORE TO COME Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Stories Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65